When a Heart Melts part 2
by fireash
Summary: Sequel to When a Heart Melts. Flames are welcomed. I finally added the last chapter although it is very short. Thanks for all of your support.
1. Children

Fireash: Hello my loyal fans. I have started to write the sequel. Sorry it wasn't out before. I  
  
moved and didn't have internet since January. This is definitely au. It will mostly be about their  
  
children with some rin/sess moments. Hope u all like it.  
  
I got the twins names from the manga Wish. Ryuki is the girl. It was the name for the angel of  
  
fire. Koryu was one of the demon's names. It meant garnet.  
  
When a Heart Melts (part 2)  
  
Chapter 1: Children  
  
It has been 5 years since his pups were born. The two were complete opposites. The first   
  
born, Ryuki, loved to fight. Her brother, Koryu, had a gentle spirit. He did try to learn how but   
  
always came up short. He might be called the runt of the litter. Koryu was smaller and slower   
  
than Ryuki. Sesshoumaru loved them equally, but it would seem that Ryuki may be the heir to   
  
the Western lands. But still, he didn't plan on dying anytime soon so he wouldn't have to worry   
  
about who would be heir for a while. The demon lord looked out the study's window into the   
  
garden where they were playing. Ryuki was swinging around a wooden sword in a way that   
  
reminded him of his little brother. Inuyasha still lacked grace with the tetsaiga. He smiled at the   
  
memory of past battles. Koryu was currently sitting beside his mate picking flowers and   
  
fashioning them into a crown. Sesshoumaru sighed 'I do hope he grows out of this flower stage.   
  
I love him, but he won't be scaring any demons away wearing a crown of flowers.'   
  
"Come on Koryu! Fight with me! Don't you wanna be strong like daddy?" Ryuki   
  
shouted at him between slashes. Koryu looked up from the circle of blooms in his hands. "Of   
  
course I wanna be strong, but you're no fun to fight. You always beat me up. I am playing with   
  
mommy now," he turned to smile at his mother. Rin smiled back and hugged him close. "Feh,   
  
fine. Guess I will have to protect you then," Ryuki sighed. Suddenly she found herself on the   
  
ground and Koryu was hugging her tightly. "Really, you will? Thank you thank you thank you.   
  
I love you Ryuki!" he beamed with joy. "Eh?! Get off dummy! Stop all the lovey dovey stuff. I   
  
just don't want you do embarrass daddy," mortified at his display of emotions. 'I thought he was   
  
slower than me. How did he get there that fast? I didn't even see him coming.'  
  
Sesshoumaru called them in for their lessons. They were learning the basics of reading   
  
and writing. Koryu proved to be the most efficient in this field. Sesshoumaru watched at   
  
Koryu's eyes sharpened with intensity. The young demon was totally absorbed in his study. His   
  
sister's eyes on the other hand glazed over with boredom. Unfortunately a demon lord needed to   
  
be intelligent as well as strong to be a good leader. The qualities seemed to have been split   
  
between the two. Sesshoumaru whacked the table in front of her with a stick. He smirked as she   
  
jumped and blushed at being caught. "Next lesson will be in history. We will study the lineage   
  
of taiyoukai from all regions starting with the first." Koryu leaned closer with anticipation and   
  
Ryuki put a hand over her mouth to hide her yawn.  
  
Later in the evening Rin convinced Sesshoumaru to have dinner outside. "Remind me   
  
again why we are eating outside with the bugs?" he asked with feigned irritation. "Because the   
  
pups love it outside. Plus if they use all of their energy playing then they won't disturb us at   
  
night," she kissed his nose. Ryuki mimicked her father, eating slowly and quietly. She grimaced   
  
when a piece of meat plopped on her plate. Koryu smiled, cheeks puffed out being stuffed with   
  
as much food as possible, as she glared at him. "Are you sure you are not a pig youkai? You eat   
  
like one," she snapped at him. Swallowing it all at once, he ignored her comment, picked up the   
  
meat that hit her plate and popped it into his mouth. "Heh! Just makin' sure it doesn't rot away   
  
before I get to eat it. You take too long!" he started picking up her pieces. "Hey, stop!" With   
  
that they both began stuffing their faces. Rin coughed to cover her laugh. Koryu had Ryuki   
  
wrapped around his finger and knew just how to get her to do what he wanted. Seeing Koryu eat  
  
that way reminded Sesshoumaru of his brother. He felt guilty of the way he had treated his   
  
brother in the past. Perhaps it was time he visited his brother and his pack. He discussed this   
  
with Rin. "That would be a great idea! The twins could see their uncle and cousins. And I have   
  
missed Kagome." "Well if it is settled then we shall go tomorrow," he told his mate. "Koryu,   
  
Ryuki, time to go to bed. We are traveling early tomorrow to visit your uncle and his pack."   
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin lead the children to their room. After they changed into their sleeping   
  
attire, Ryuki said goodnight and slipped into her bed. Rin hugged Koryu. He was more   
  
affectionate. Ryuki didn't want hugs. Sesshoumaru turned to leave but felt something grasp his   
  
sleeve. He looked down into his son's face. Koryu let the sleeve go but opened his arms wide.   
  
He wanted a hug from him too. Kneeling on one knee he embraced his son. Ryuki wasn't the   
  
only one tied around Koryu's finger.  
  
________________________________________  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Fireash: So how did you like the first Chapter? I tried to be more detailed. Not sure if it worked.   
  
The sequel has changed from what I originally thought up but I think for the better. Hope you  
  
like it. 


	2. Present Day

Fireash: Time for chapter two. I know it doesn't have a lot of plot now but I want everyone to  
  
get to know the characters first. But there will be a plot. Hopefully it won't be as confusing as  
  
the first. But I do like to make my readers think. I got InuYasha's kids names from other  
  
mangas as well. Touki is the angel of water from Wish and Kyo is the character possessed by  
  
the cat spirit in Fruits Baskets. Now for the responses...  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
KagomeResurrected: Yeah Koryu is gonna be a real heartbreaker. Glad u like the story so far.   
  
Tryin not to let my loyal reviewers down.  
  
Spirit demon: glad u reviewed! Thanks for reading my first. Hope u continue to read this one as  
  
well.   
  
Black-Dragon2005: Thanks for reviewing. Glad u enjoyed my first fic and I hope u enjoy this  
  
one just as much.   
  
kijotenshi: thanks for reviewing both stories. Glad u like it so far. Hope u continue to read my  
  
story.  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
nonschool: thanks for the ratings. Don't worry there will be a plot soon. Just letting you get to  
  
know the characters. Hope u like it.  
  
Well that is all of the reviews for now. Thanks everyone. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: forgot it last time...but in case u didn't know. I don't own InuYasha and Co.  
  
______________________________  
  
Chapter 2 Present Day  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's time, they were visiting her mom. They had two sons so far.   
  
Touki was thirteen and Kyo was ten. The two boys had been playing outside, when Kyo trying to  
  
impersonate his dad, climbed the sacred tree. Overshooting the landing he fell wrong and broke  
  
his leg.  
  
"Umm...Kyo? Are you ok because I don't think your leg is supposed to be sticking out  
  
that way," Touki nervously asked his little brother. "Aw man, I am going to be in so much  
  
trouble when dad sees this. He will start yelling then mom will sit him, and then he will yell  
  
some more. Maybe if you help me put it back in place they won't notice,"Kyo gritted out  
  
between clenched teeth. "I don't think I should. That is what doctors are for." "You will get in  
  
trouble too because you were supposed to be watching me remember. Now just pull. It can't be  
  
too hard right?" Kyo pleaded with him. "Fine, brace yourself. This is gonna hurt." Touki  
  
warned.  
  
Touki gently grabbed Kyo's ankle and slowly moved it. "Aaahhh-!" Kyo slapped a hand  
  
across his mouth to stop the scream. He nodded his head to continue. Once again blinding pain  
  
shot up his body as his elder brother moved his leg. Kyo bit his hand to distract him from the  
  
pain but accidently broke the skin. Smelling his son's blood InuYasha raced outside ready to  
  
kill.   
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome ran out as well, eyes  
  
widening at the scene before her. "Kyo! What happened?" Kyo blushed from shame and turned  
  
his head away. 'I can't believe I fell out of a tree. Dad's gonna think I am weak. Man this  
  
sucks!' "Well!?" Inuyasha demanded. Touki stood up to face his father. "He fell wrong out of  
  
the god tree. We were trying to put it back in place." "Did you think we wouldn't notice? Even  
  
if you put it back in place it won't heal immediately no matter how much demon blood you  
  
have," Inuyasha told him sternly. He acted gruff but was actually proud that Kyo wasn't crying.   
  
He had to give them credit for that. He wished his oldest son Shippou would take a lesson from  
  
them. Shippou was currently baby sitting for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Well I guess we will have to go to the hospital."Kagome sighed. "Aww mom! It will be  
  
healed in a few days. I don't wanna go to the doctors," Kyo begged. "If the bone isn't set right it  
  
will heal wrong. You don't wanna have a cripple leg for the rest of your life do you?" Kyo's  
  
eyes widened at this thought. With that ending the argument, they headed to the hospital.  
  
It all went well until the doctors came to set his leg. They didn't give anesthetic to   
  
children in fear that it may cause an allergic reaction. Kyo's family was in the waiting room so   
  
he didn't have anyone to be brave for. Kyo panicked. The strange doctors were trying to calm   
  
him down but only made him more frightened. He started to struggle. More doctors came in to   
  
put restraints on him. "Get Dr. Taisho. He will be able to take care of him," one of the doctors   
  
yelled to the nurse. *paging Dr. Taisho...paging Dr. Taisho please report to room 212.*   
  
A few minutes later a man with long white hair came in reading his chart. "So, who's our   
  
trouble maker today?" he asked looking up. Both Kyo and Dr. Taisho froze. Dr. Taisho   
  
recovered first placing an emotionless mask on his face. "Release him and leave. I will handle   
  
his case." The doctors and nurses all scrambled out of the room. Kyo watched wide eyed as the   
  
doctor walked towards him. "Are you Uncle Sesshoumaru?" Kyo asked. "No, I am not." "But   
  
you are a demon right? You smell like one." "Yes, I am indeed a demon." "*sigh* I am only a   
  
fourth. My dad is half and my mom is completely human." "You worry too much about blood.   
  
There are strong humans just as there are weak demons. Don't let your blood be the chain that   
  
binds you. Now how about we set that bone?" Kyo started to get nervous again. Dr. Taisho   
  
gently placed his hand on his calf and pricked him with his claw. "Hey it stopped hurting! What   
  
did you do?" Kyo asked curiously. "I merely put a little bit of my poison in. It was just enough   
  
to numb your leg." Dr. Taisho then carefully set the bone in its proper position. "Now for the fun   
  
part. What color cast would you like?"  
  
Dr. Taisho told him he only had to wear it for a week since his bones would heal faster   
  
than a humans, but to be careful until it was completely healed. Kyo called to him before he left,   
  
"Hey doctor, don't you want to meet my parents? They're really cool! I'm sure they'd love to   
  
meet you." "Maybe another time," he replied. When InuYasha and the others were allowed to   
  
see him, InuYasha noticed the other demon's smell. 'It smells so much like Sesshoumaru!'   
  
Inuyasha raced out into the hallway and traced him down.   
  
"Who are you and why do you smell like my brother!?" he demanded. "Hello uncle. It   
  
has been a while. I smell like your brother because I am one of his many offspring.   
  
Unfortunately I cannot tell you who I am because it would affect your future and my past. I   
  
would love to catch up but I am due for surgery in ten minutes," Dr. Taisho replied calmly.   
  
Inuyasha studied him. 'His youkai is extremely powerful! Like he is a taiyoukai!'he thought.   
  
"Are you the taiyoukai in this time?" Inuyasha asked. The doctor turned his head slowly, "No,   
  
father is still alive and has not chosen to retire yet. And I am thankful for that. Goodbye Uncle   
  
Inuyasha." For an instance Inuyasha saw through the illusion spell that made Dr. Taisho's   
  
demon markings invisible. Along side the demon marks was a tattoo just below his jaw. That   
  
tattoo made a shiver run down his spine. It was a mark of a general. They were rarely given and   
  
only to those extremely loyal, strong, and cunning. 'If he is that strong, how strong is   
  
Sesshoumaru in this time?' Inuyasha wondered as he went back to his family.  
  
Touki was signing Kyo's red cast. "Too bad I didn't get to see him," Touki said   
  
wistfully. "He didn't even tell me he was my cousin!" Kyo complained. Kagome signed him out   
  
and they headed back to the shrine. In the morning they would return to the past.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
End of ch 2.  
  
Hope you like the new characters. Still not to the plot but I'm working on it. You know the rules  
  
R&R. Thanks! 


	3. Family Reunion

Fireash: Well time to update again. Hmmm I may get slower at updating. I am writing on other  
  
fics now. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
SakuyaTsuki: Glad you like it. Hope you read the first one as well even though it isn't  
  
completely necessary to understand the sequel. I will try to update on a regular basis.  
  
Rin Amaru: Hehe I have already responded to your review. Glad we cleared up the confusion. I  
  
am glad you like it so far. Hope I don't disappoint you.  
  
icyangelbmw: Thanks for the compliment. I do have a plot and it will come up soon. Just be  
  
glad it hasn't gotten too confusing yet. Mwuahahahahah!  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
Lil'Inu: Ah my faithful reviewer has returned! Hehe don't worry about it. Glad you like it so far.   
  
It will definitely be interesting with several twists. If I have time I will try to add a few scenes  
  
with Sesshy in modern time!  
  
Well that is all the review responses for chapter 2. It may not be a lot now but my previous story  
  
didn't start getting a lot of reviews till the 6 or 7th chapter so I am happy. Hope everyone likes  
  
the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never will *sob!* Just give me Seshy and I'll be happy :D  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 Family Reunion  
  
Shortly after Inuyasha and his family got back to the past Sesshoumaru arrived. Seeing   
  
Rin and one of their pups beside him he knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't looking for a fight.   
  
"Inuyasha, I have come to introduce my family and to try to mend our broken relationship if you   
  
would allow it." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow slightly wary of the peace offering, "Why now?   
  
After all these years, I don't understand." "I have learned to love and it has showed me how I   
  
have wronged you. I would have come sooner but I feared your rejection even though I deserve   
  
it." Turmoil and conflict warred inside the hanyou. He had always been alone til he met   
  
Kagome and even then he fought her love the whole time. Now his brother who had always   
  
shunned him and fought him over their father's sword is trying to pick up the pieces.   
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at the demon lord with a confused face for several minutes.   
  
Finally Sesshoumaru stretched out a clawed hand towards Inuyasha, "Brother, can you forgive   
  
me?" Slowly Inuyasha walked forward and slid his hand into his brother's, "I'm not dead am I?"   
  
he said as he looked at their joined hands in amazement. Sesshoumaru smiled at this, "No little   
  
brother, you are alive."  
  
Seeing that the brothers were relaxed Rin stepped forward. "We were never properly   
  
introduced, I'm Rin and this is Ryuki." Inuyasha knelt down to look at the 5 year old. Ryuki   
  
looked at him blankly, "Uncle Inuyasha," she nodded. Inuyasha fought to keep from smiling,   
  
'Like father like daughter.' "It's nice to meet you kiddo." Ryuki frowned at the nickname.   
  
"Now where did Koryu go?" Rin looked around. Suddenly a white blur ran towards Inuyasha,   
  
"Uncle Inu!" The white blur was now hugging Inuyasha fiercely. "Hey you kinda smell like   
  
daddy. I got you this flower cuz it's pretty. Did you really cut off dad's arm? Wow you must be   
  
strong! Ooooh I want ears like yours!" he rambled on and on. Recovering from the shock he   
  
grabbed the back of Koryu's shirt and pried the child off and held him in the air. "Oi! Slow   
  
down." He wasn't sure what to think about Sesshoumaru's son. 'Wait son?' *sniff sniff* 'No he   
  
smells different. Besides he's too cute and cuddly to be that scary demon from the future. And if   
  
he is the same one I wonder what happened to make him the way he is.'   
  
"Ummm, Uncle Inu?"he got the hanyou's attention again. "What?...Oh" he put the kid on   
  
the ground. "Well let me introduce my family to you. This is Kagome, my mate. My oldest   
  
Touki and my youngest Kyo." They all bowed to show respect. Koryu ran up to Kyo, "What's   
  
that on your leg?" "It's called a cast. I broke my leg and it has to stay still long enough to heal   
  
properly," he explained. Koryu sniffed it, "It smells kinda like daddy but not." "Yes, I noticed   
  
this as well. Care to explain Inuyasha?" "The doctor who set his leg was one of your offspring.   
  
Pretty damn powerful too. He was a general," he debated how much to tell him. Sesshoumaru's   
  
eyes widened at this. All of the generals now were appointed by his father. He didn't trust   
  
anyone enough to make one his general and why one of his sons? He decided to think about this   
  
later. No use worrying about something that won't happen for a years.  
  
Koryu and Kyo became fast friends despite their age difference. Ryuki sat beside Touki   
  
and brooded. She didn't know how to act. She wasn't used to sharing her brother and so her   
  
jealousy got the best of her. In a rare display of emotions she confronted Koryu. "Stop it!" she   
  
screamed. The two boys covered their ears and winced. "Stop what?" he asked innocently.   
  
"Everything! Stop picking flowers, stop giggling like a girl, stop being weak, stop embarrassing   
  
daddy!"she wanted to hurt him so he would feel what she was feeling. "I thought you said you   
  
would protect me?" he said as tears sprung to his eyes. "Don't start crying! You're a male. You   
  
are supposed to protect me not the other way around. Do you like being weak?!" Choking on a   
  
sob he ran into the forest. "Whatcha do that for? That was mean!"Kyo demanded. "It's none of   
  
your business," she replied coldly.   
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, and everyone else had heard the argument. They decided to let Koryu   
  
be alone for a while, but Sesshoumaru was going to have a word with Ryuki. "Ryuki, come   
  
here," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Yes father?" "You shouldn't treat your brother that way just   
  
because you are jealous. He cannot help that he isn't as strong as you. He is family. I have   
  
learned the hard way. I regret how harshly I treated my little brother and I don't want you to   
  
make the same mistake. When he comes back I want you to apologize," he told her sternly. She   
  
nodded slowly unable to make eye contact.  
  
Unfortunately the wind shifted and carried Koryu's scent downwind. They didn't smell   
  
the danger that was creeping up on the young demon crying. It's prey was weak and all alone...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Ooooh the suspense. Another of my famous Cliffies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please  
  
Review and let me know what you thought. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to  
  
update. 


	4. What Hides Within

Fireash: Well I guess it is time I updated again. I will make this chapter extra long for my loyal  
  
fans. Thanks for putting up with my short chapters, but at least I don't take months to update!   
  
Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I must say I am a little disappointed in mediaminor  
  
and its lack of reviews but I guess I can't be picky.   
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
Ashlee: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.  
  
KagomeResurrected: Don't worry about it. I am just glad that you write reviews often. I will  
  
write a longer chapter for you. No promises on the others though. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
SakuyaTsuki: Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you. Glad you like it so far.  
  
Raya the Review Queen: Wow thanks for the compliment! I love reviews like yours hehehe.   
  
Glad you like it so far.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Lil'Inu: Thanks for updating again. Hope you had a fun cinco de mayo! Glad you like the chap.  
  
Well that is it for the review responses. Sigh! Maybe more will review next time. People  
  
probably don't like it as much as the first one because of the original characters. Oh well as long  
  
as I keep getting some reviews I will finish it.  
  
Chapter 4 What Hides Within  
  
Koryu was sitting on a fallen tree with silent tears running down his face. 'I don't know  
  
why I am weak!' sniff sniff 'I just don't like to fight. She said she would protect me. But  
  
she's right. Daddy is ashamed of me. I can see him sometimes when he thinks I am not looking.   
  
He is disappointed, I know it. I just get in the way. Maybe I shouldn't have been born at all.   
  
Daddy even told me that I wasn't inside mother with Ryuki until we were born. That I was   
  
supposed to be born in another world as a hanyou. It's not fair!' His body began to shake as a   
  
sob escaped.  
  
A twig snapped behind him and too late he smelt another demon. Koryu looked around   
  
wildly trying to find were his hunter was hiding. His weak senses failed him. Suddenly blinding   
  
pain shot through his body as he was struck on the side and he was flung into a tree. Regaining   
  
his senses he ran ignoring the pain. He tried to run back to his uncle's house but the other demon   
  
kept steering him away. The predator wanted to play with his prey.  
  
Running as fast as his small body could take him, he tried to outrun the enemy. He found   
  
himself airborne after his foot got caught on a root. The hunter closed in and bite his leg.   
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Koryu did the first thing he could think of...he poked the demon in the eyes. It   
  
worked; the other demon let go....  
  
The wind shifted bringing the smell of Koryu's blood and tears to the village. Ryuki was   
  
closer to the forest and took after her brother. Guilt and rage coursed through her body. It was   
  
her fault he was hurt and she swore to kill whatever dared to hurt her little brother. Sesshoumaru   
  
also smelt it. He decided to see what Ryuki could do. If all else failed he could revive the   
  
children if anything went wrong.  
  
Ryuki came just as the demon let go off Koryu's leg. She ran in front of her brother and   
  
positioned herself for attack. The hunter recovered and noticed he had gained a sidedish for his   
  
meal. He ran in for the kill. Ryuki jumped on the hunter punching, kicking, and biting anything   
  
she could reach. It surprised the other demon but didn't have much effect. Koryu watched the   
  
fight in shock. 'No, you weren't supposed to save me. What if you get hurt?' His fear became   
  
reality. The demon reached back, grabbed Ryuki, and flung her to the ground. Ryuki slowly got   
  
up swaying. She stumbled back and fell in front of Koryu with blood running down her face.   
  
"I'm sorry Koryu, I guess I am weak too. I can't even protect you." 'I don't wanna die! I don't   
  
want Ryuki to die! I don't want to be weak!' Anger pumped in his veins. And somewhere deep   
  
inside of him something snapped.  
  
Koryu's eyed turned red and looked upon the one that hurt him. His youkai rolled off   
  
him in waves and a low growl resounded in his chest. "Now you die!" he told the hunter.   
  
"Hahahaha, that is my line little puppy!" Koryu smirked. Ryuki watched in awe and horror as   
  
her brother ripped the other demon to shreds. The other demon had begged for mercy, but Koryu   
  
only smiled and went back to ripping him apart. Ryuki thought she was going to be sick. There   
  
was blood everywhere and Koryu was covered in it as well. Finally she heard the demon breath   
  
his last shuddering breath. Koryu started walking toward her. 'That's not Koryu. There is   
  
someone else looking through his eyes.' And for the first time in her life she was afraid of him.  
  
"What's wrong sister?" he dragged her to a tree and leaned her up against it. "Isn't this   
  
what you wanted?" he whispered in her ear. "For me to be strong, a warrior, covered in my   
  
enemy's blood, no longer shaming our father!" he licked the demons blood on his hand. "Now   
  
you have it. Shouldn't you be happy?" he growled. He caressed her face smearing blood on her.   
  
"You are not my brother! Give him back!" she struck him. Koryu stumbled back and fell on the   
  
ground. When he opened his eyes again they had turned back to gold. "Ryuki? What happened?   
  
Are you ok?" he tried to get up but the pain was too much. She ran to him filled with relief and   
  
hugged him close. And for the first time in her life she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Koryu! You don't have to be a warrior. Please just stay the way you are. I   
  
will protect you so you will never have to fight again!" she cried out as she rocked him back and   
  
forth. Koryu was confused. He had blacked out and didn't remember anything, but he was glad   
  
that his sister wasn't angry with him anymore.   
  
Sesshoumaru had seen the whole thing. He was just as shocked as Ryuki was when   
  
Koryu had transformed into a killer. He didn't know what this meant. In his other form his   
  
youkai was intense but as he is now it is barely noticeable. He walked up to the twins and lifted   
  
them up carefully. He didn't care that the blood was ruining his beautiful clothes. Sesshoumaru   
  
decided to let Kagome bandage them. If he were to heal them with the tensaiga then their bodies   
  
wouldn't get stronger from the battle so as long as it wasn't fatal they would have to endure the   
  
pain. He didn't trust himself to speak on the walk home. He was angry enough to kill   
  
something. He had wanted to slaughter the demon that dared harm his pups but they needed to   
  
learn to fight there own battles and not rely solely on him.  
  
"There you go! All bandaged up! Now you both stay in bed and don't move," Kagome   
  
put on a false smile. Ryuki had only suffered a concussion but she had never seen injuries like   
  
Koryu's on a child and still live through it. His demon blood was probably the only thing that   
  
kept him alive. She also steered clear of the demon lord. He looked so tense right now one   
  
wrong word and she may not have a head. She decided to leave them alone now that she had   
  
done everything in her power.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to where the twins lay. Ryuki still had tears silently rolling   
  
down her cheeks. He caressed Ryuki's hair. Ryuki looked up, "Father..." he turned away. He   
  
didn't know it was he that had killed the demon. He still believed he was weak and was   
  
ashamed. Sesshoumaru picked him up gently and held him as tight as he could bare. He inhaled   
  
deeply as if to remind him that he was still there. Rin had come in after Kagome left and picked   
  
up Ryuki. Together they stayed that way for hours. Seeking comfort with each other.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Did you like it? I did make it longer. I would write more but I have to go to work soon. Please  
  
read and review. 


	5. Strategies

Fireash: Hmmm well I guess I will update this one too. I have considered whether or not to  
  
continue posting on Mediaminer. Only a few have reviewed there. It will still be up on  
  
fanfiction.net for those faithful few who want to continue reading. It all depends on how many  
  
reviews I get for this chapter at Mediaminer whether or not it will stay up. Well on to the  
  
responses...  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
SakuyaTsuki: Really you think so? Thank you! Hmmm maybe...hehe you will have to wait to  
  
find out! Don't know how long it will be. I thought the first part would only have 5 or so ch.  
  
But it ended up having 16!  
  
Light-sakura11: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated that. Glad you love my story. This  
  
chapter is dedicated to you because you reviewed almost all of my chapters for both stories.  
  
Polaris: Glad u find the story interesting but hey I'm trying to make them longer. Have you  
  
written any stories? You weren't signed in so I couldn't check.  
  
KagomeResurrected: Thank you for appreciating my hard work at making them longer. sniff  
  
sniff I will try to keep them at least 4 pages from now on. Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Lil'Inu: Well I know it may be spelled wrong but I like spelling it hanyou instead of han nyo.   
  
Hope it don't drive you too crazy. If I do stop posting at mediaminer please continue to read it at  
  
fanfiction.net. I have the same user name and same title.  
  
Iy Lvr: Don't worry about it. At least you reviewed. Glad you like it so far. I don't know the  
  
Japanese terms very well. As long as everyone know what the heck I am talking about I am  
  
happy. Do you still need help with names? Boy you have angry reviewers!  
  
Well that is all. Maybe I am asking to much...Well enough whining from the author. Story time.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did but I don't. But it is a good thing I don't. Everyone  
  
would be mad because the story would be too short hehehehe!  
  
Chapter 5 Strategies  
  
Koryu was under lock-down. Until he healed he wasn't allowed to leave his bed. Ryuki  
  
brought him flowers to cheer him up. It didn't help. Koryu was bored out of his mind. Kyo  
  
came in to talk to him, "Hey why don't we play a board game? I brought one back from  
  
momma's time. It is kinda like war. We each position our men to gain as much territory as  
  
possible. It helps you to learn strategy." Koryu perked up at this, "ok!" And so Kyo explained  
  
the rules to his cousin.  
  
A few hours later Kyo stepped out of the room and Koryu's protests could be heard.   
  
"What happened Kyo? Did you crush him in the game? You should take it easy on him because  
  
he is a beginner," Kagome asked him. Kyo blushed and looked at the floor, "Ummm, actually I  
  
only won one game. It was his first one and he was still getting the hang of the rules. After that I  
  
was the one being crushed. I decided to get another game where we had equal skills." "What  
  
game is this," Sesshoumaru inquired. Kyo told him about the game.   
  
"There is a similar game in this time. Lords use it to learn war strategies and teach it to  
  
their children. I have yet to teach Koryu and Ryuki this, but I will test his strength using your  
  
game." Kyo handed the board game to his uncle and followed him into the room, he wasn't  
  
going to miss this. "Father?" Koryu wondered why his father had the game now. "We are going  
  
to play this. I want to test your strength so don't hold back," Sesshoumaru informed him. "But  
  
father, I don't want to fight you," he looked distressed at the idea. "While we play this I am not  
  
your father. I am an enemy youkai lord threatening your boundaries." He began setting up the  
  
board placing his pieces on his territory and moved some of his men into Koryu's boarders.   
  
"Now what do you do?" the demon lord demanded. At first he hesitated, his hand trembled as he  
  
grabbed his piece. He glanced up at Sesshoumaru as he was about to place it on the board and  
  
nearly jumped. His father was right Sesshoumaru was no longer the kind father he had always  
  
seen but a cold blooded killer bent on invading his land. He nearly dropped the piece as he gazed  
  
into those fiery golden eyes.  
  
'This isn't a time to panic. Get it together. Now take a deep breath. inhale...exhale  
  
Alright, if I put my men here it would secure this area.....' Koryu stopped trembling and placed  
  
his men in a counter attack. No sooner than he lay his piece, Sesshoumaru swiftly moved his  
  
piece in another area. 'So fast! Well he has been in a lot of wars, but I haven't. How does he  
  
expect me to win against him?' He bit his lip in concentration accidently drawing blood. Koryu  
  
saw an opening. And so the game continued each destroying each others army and claiming  
  
land. In the end Sesshoumaru won. His pieces surrounded Koryu's king and forced him to  
  
surrender. 'Crap!' "I have lost," he bowed his head. When he glanced back up he was relieved  
  
to see his father was back to normal. The demon lord even had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Congratulations. You did very well," he praised his son. "But, I lost." "Yes but it was a  
  
very close game. It wasn't decided until the very end when you made a small mistake. I would  
  
be angry with myself if I had lost. I have been in many wars and you have very little battle  
  
experience much less a war," he explained, "You have very good instincts." "Yeah but these are  
  
only pieces not real demons or humans. You can't win with just numbers and you have to have a  
  
good leader too like the ones you told us about in our lessons. And each demon or human has  
  
their own unique strengths and weaknesses, if the leader was dumb and didn't use them to his  
  
disadvantage even a good position on the field will get him killed. So in the end it is just a board  
  
game," Koryu sighed. Both Sesshoumaru and Kyo looked at him with shock. That was pretty  
  
deep for a five year old. "You are right but even so it is good to learn how to position your  
  
military in a war. Perhaps I should teach you and your sister this earlier than planned. But for  
  
now get your rest. You should be well enough to travel tomorrow," Sesshoumaru ruffled his hair  
  
and left the room.  
  
The next day Sesshoumaru and his family left Inuyasha's home. Koryu's heart swelled as he   
  
neared his home. He was very proud of his family and their home, even if he wasn't going to   
  
inherit it he still loved living there.  
  
Ignoring the soreness in his body he ran inside the castle. "Yea! We're home!" he   
  
laughed swirling in circles in joy. Ryuki smiled, 'He is finally back to normal. Even after he   
  
turned back he has been very serious and kinda sad the last few days.'   
  
Life returned to normal for a time. Koryu was his normal happy go lucky self and Ryuki   
  
was quiet and reserved. Lessons were still held with an addition to strategy. But something hung   
  
in the air...  
  
In present time  
  
"Your father has returned from his journey. Are you going to see him?" a beautiful lady   
  
asked. "I will visit him tomorrow evening after my brothers and sisters have left," Dr. Taisho   
  
replied. "What do you think he will say about your new job? His strongest and most loyal   
  
general, a doctor helping humans no less! Hehehe I don't think he will object as strongly as you   
  
think love." "It's not him I am worried about. My siblings barely tolerate the humans. I am   
  
always forced to interfere with their transactions. I may be a general but I tire of war. And I am   
  
sick of bickering over who is heir!" he growled. His mate looped her arms around his neck to try   
  
to calm him. "I understand mate but it is our nature to want more power," she traced his tattoo   
  
with a finger. "You'll just have to keep them in line."  
  
"I will enjoy seeing father again though. I haven't had a real challenge lately. Sparring   
  
partners are so hard to find these days," he shrugged his white lab coat off. "Take it easy on him   
  
love," she smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about. He is in his prime and is stronger   
  
than ever. You are going to be patching me up afterwards."  
  
end of chapter 5.   
  
Well it was a filler not really action filled but we can't have angst in every chapter now can we.   
  
Man I am a little tired of the story. I already know how I want it to go but I am lacking  
  
motivation to write it. That is why it is taking longer than usual to update. Well I have to go to  
  
work now. I will update another day. 


	6. Fighting to remain oneself

Fireash: Sorry I know it has been a while since I updated but it has been chaos here. Well I guess  
  
it is time to move on with the story.  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
Kagomeresurrected: Thanks for understanding. Glad the last chapter wasn't too disappointing.  
  
San17: Sorry don't know myself haha. It is a mixture of games. Chess, go, and any other war  
  
game you can remember. Don't know the names though.  
  
Light-sakura11: glad you liked this chapter. It was a filler but even my fillers have some roll  
  
over all in the story.  
  
Polaris: Hmmmm maybe... Glad you like both stories. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
Lil'Inu: Well I will keep posting here. Hope you had fun in DC. Thanks for being a loyal  
  
reviewer.  
  
Iy lvr: Glad you like it. It is harder to write the sequel than it was to write the first one.  
  
Mimi 86: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it so far.  
  
Well every one I will keep posting on mediaminer just because it only takes a few minutes to do.   
  
Hope everyone likes the new chapter.  
  
Chapter 6 The fight to remain oneself  
  
Five years had passed without incident. The children continued to train under the   
  
watchful eye of their father. Koryu's transformation hadn't happened since but then again his   
  
life hadn't been in danger since either. Ryuki now had grace in her swings that she lacked when   
  
she was five and held promise to become a very skilled fighter. Koryu was good at surrounding   
  
his enemy but still lacked the strength that his sister had, but he had improved a little.   
  
It was a nice day outside so they were all outside in the training field when Koryu saw   
  
something in the corner of his eye. 'What was that?' Koryu slid to a halt in the middle of his   
  
attack. "Ack!" he had left himself unguarded and Ryuki took advantage of his mistake. "Wait a   
  
sec, sis! Did you see that?" he said after dusting himself off. "See what?" "There is something   
  
in the forest." She looked in that direction and sniffed, "hmmm I don't smell or see anything.   
  
Are you sure you saw something or are you just trying to distract me?" "How about you father?   
  
Do you sense anything?" "No, there is nothing in the forest except for the animals." He raised   
  
his sword to signal the fight to start again. Koryu tried to put the image out of his mind but it just   
  
kept popping into his mind. Mid swing he heard laughter and he knew it wasn't his father or   
  
sister and something once more moved in the corner of his eye just beyond the tree line. He   
  
didn't stop running after the attack. He headed straight for the trees determined to find out what   
  
was spying on them. Sesshoumaru and Ryuki didn't follow because they didn't hear or see   
  
anything. They figured he would return in a few minutes.  
  
Koryu slowed down as he neared the trees. He cautiously looked around. Suddenly a   
  
transparent woman appeared before him and chains shot out from her robes. Although they too   
  
were transparent once they wrapped around him he couldn't move. His voice refused to work as   
  
well and so he stood helpless before an unknown enemy that his family couldn't sense. The   
  
ghostly woman came closer. "Tsk tsk little one. You allowed yourself to be caught in my web. I   
  
have been watching you since before you were born. It is time to complete my revenge. You   
  
know, every time you are born there is another inside of you... a monster. Once he is set loose he   
  
will drive you insane. Your soul cannot handle it and will break and so my revenge will end. If   
  
it was up to me I would follow you around for eternity but alas I am about to be reborn myself   
  
and this will be my last time." She started muttering in a strange language and he could only   
  
watch with a morbid fascination. He must have really pissed her off in another lifetime if she has   
  
spent so much time torturing his soul. Her figure started to glow and he felt a familiar snap as   
  
everything went black. Memories that were not his started to swirl in his mind. Every fiber of   
  
his being was filled with the most intense grief and rage. "Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Ryuki heard the scream and ran to see what happened. The saw only   
  
Koryu on the ground holding his head and screaming as if in pain. "They're all dead. All dead.   
  
Nooooooo it can't be! Aaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" And for the second time they smelled his youki   
  
intensify exponentially. Suddenly it was quiet and Koryu stopped writhing. The ten year old   
  
slowly rose and looked at them with no emotion. Ryuki once again had the feeling that the   
  
person looking at her was not her brother and she became afraid.  
  
"Koryu are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked concerned by this strange behavior. "I am no   
  
longer your Koryu. And I am afraid I may never be Koryu again. Let me explain...In my first life   
  
I was just a common inu youkai. I was content with my family and my small land I called home.   
  
I even tolerated the humans and stayed away from them. But one day, I was tricked. They feared   
  
what they didn't understand and they lured me away from my family. While I was gone my   
  
family was slaughtered down to the youngest pup. My rage and grief consumed me. I united the   
  
inu youkai and led them in a war to annihilate the humans. My first victim was the wife of the   
  
man who betrayed me. I killed her and her unborn child. I didn't realize she had powers. She   
  
used them to bind her soul to mine so that every time I was incarnated she could find me and   
  
unleash me. Usually I was in a body where the soul was too weak to support mine and they went   
  
insane and their soul broke. Strangely enough your son's was strong enough but it seems it has   
  
disappeared. I can't sense his soul any more. I am sorry for your loss." Ryuki ran up to him and   
  
started hitting him in his chest, "No you're lying! Give him back! Please, ...give him back."   
  
She collapsed onto the ground crying. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched in realization. "You   
  
were the first tai youkai of the west. Although inu youkai's didn't have names back then we still   
  
recorded you in our history texts. You nearly wiped out the humans from existence during your   
  
reign." "Yes, that was my first life. My insanity nearly caused my death. When I regained my   
  
senses it was too late to repair the damage. I tried to become a true leader after that and gain my   
  
people's respect and loyalty. If it is within my power I will try to get your son's soul back where   
  
it is supposed to be."  
  
They went back to the castle to let Rin know of the new changes. She didn't take it very   
  
well. Sesshoumaru held her and tried to calm her sobs. "I'm sorry my lady," he bowed and went   
  
to his room. Dinner was very quiet that night. Rin kept crying, Sesshoumaru just stared at his   
  
food, and Ryuki kept glaring daggers at him. "How can you just sit there in my little brother's   
  
body? You can never replace him!" "Ryuki, this isn't anyone's fault," Sesshoumaru   
  
admonished her. Koryu excused himself and left the table. For a moment his face lost its stoic   
  
expression and was replaced by a saddened one. He quietly made his way outside.  
  
With a dagger he started making strange marks in the ground in front of some wisteria   
  
trees. He muttered something softly and the trees started glowing. He didn't bat an eye when   
  
something come out of the trees. They were tree sprites. "Oh, and who are you? Did you   
  
summon us little one? We thought everyone forgot how to do that," one spoke to him. "My soul   
  
is that of the first tai youkai of the west. I have summoned you before and I require your help.   
  
You and your kind are well versed in magic and with knowledge of the spirits. Will you help   
  
me?" he inquired. "Of course, if it is within our power. You always were my favorite," she   
  
smiled. "What is it you need from us?" "I have been forced to reincarnate many times. Each   
  
time I was forced awake and the process drove my host's soul insane and causing a quick death.   
  
This time is different. It doesn't seem like his soul is there at all anymore. My presence is   
  
causing unnecessary pain. I never wished to be reborn. My soul is weary and I want to rest. If it   
  
is possible I want you to find his soul and put it back. If it requires mine to be locked away or   
  
killed do it." "Alright but it may take some time to prepare."  
  
The tree sprites put up a powerful barrier to keep out intruders. One mistake and both   
  
souls may be lost. Koryu lay on the ground quietly as they chanted and drew symbols on the   
  
ground. His skin tingled at the close proximity to their magic. After 15 minutes the preparations   
  
were finished. The most powerful tree sprite knelt beside him and rubbed a liquid substance on   
  
his forhead. "Now let's find this young pup's soul," she said as she locked eyes with him. He   
  
felt like he was drowning in her green eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew he shouldn't be worried about Koryu since he was more powerful at   
  
the moment, but when he couldn't sense his presence anymore he became worried. As he walked   
  
outside he was shocked to see a barrier glowing faintly. 'How did I not notice this!?' He ran   
  
while drawing his sword. When he got closer he was able to see inside. And what he saw made   
  
his blood turn to ice. A tree sprite raised a dagger over his son's body. He tried to cut the barrier   
  
frantically but to no avail. He could only scream his fury as he watched the dagger plunge into   
  
the child's heart. With the help of tensaiga he was able to see a soul rise out of the boy's body.   
  
The tree sprite's eyes widened with shock at what she saw. And she chanted more as wisps of   
  
magic wrapped around the soul and was placed back into the body. The one that had performed   
  
all of this walked over to where he stood on the other side of the barrier. She was trembling from   
  
exhaustion. "My lord, the young one came to us for help tonight. He did this for you and your   
  
family. He wanted us to find the boy's soul and bring it back. He was willing to sacrifice his   
  
soul to do this. What I found was surprising."  
  
He relaxed his grip and sheathed his sword. He gestured for her to continue. "In all of   
  
his reincarnations he was always an extra soul. Two souls sharing one body. He slept until he   
  
was released and after he was released the body died soon after. This time though he was the   
  
only soul. It would seem that only a fragment of him was allowed to be awake. He had none of   
  
his memories from his past life and none of his powers. When the woman's soul released him   
  
his soul merely became whole once more. The innocent fragment was absorbed and forgot who   
  
he was in this life. I managed to separate them once again and put the main part back to sleep.   
  
Your son will be as he was but this is only temporary. He will eventually start to remember who   
  
he was again. Maybe it will be slow enough that he will be able to remember who he is. It could   
  
be 10, 15, or 100 years before this happens. But always remember, he is and always will be your   
  
son. They have the same soul. Once me and my sisters return to our trees the barrier will fall   
  
and you can get your son." She bowed to him and walked to her tree.  
  
After the barrier fell he picked up his son. The information was a lot to grasp. His son   
  
was the reincarnation of the first tai youkai. One day when his soul becomes whole again he will   
  
be very powerful. Koryu's eyes fluttered open. "Father?" he winced and touched his chest   
  
where the wound was. "How did this happen? I don't remember anything after I went into the   
  
woods." "I will tell you when you are ready." He wasn't sure if he himself would be ready when   
  
the time came. But for now he would tell his family that Koryu was back, he decided not to tell   
  
them of this yet either.   
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Ha! I made an extra long chapter. Well in my standards anyway. So you guys can't complain.   
  
Sorry if this confuses everyone. But that is my specialty. Please read and review. 


	7. The Battle Continues

Fireash here! Betcha didn't think I'd be back huh? Well to tell you the truth I didn't want to but because a reviewer gave me more motivation I decided to write some more. I found out some information that may surprise some of you. I watched the third Inuyasha movie and it told how old Inuyasha is. He is 200 years old! Can you believe it. It didn't say how old Sesshoumaru is but kinda shot my theory to hell in my first story. Oh well. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
He stumbled into the clearing where his home lay weary from the battle. But instead of the warm welcome he was  
  
expecting he was met with silence. Blood...it was everywhere. All around the bodies of his children and wife lay. Shot with a  
  
miko's purification arrow the wounds still bled. His body froze. 'They're all dead...all dead. It can't be!' A whimper caught his  
  
attention and he ran towards the source with hope in his heart. "Daddy? It hurts..." his youngest pup whispered. He gently  
  
lifted the dying child into his arms. "It's alright little one. The pain will stop soon. And I swear the ones who did this to you  
  
will pay!" "Don't cry daddy, I won't leave you..." she smiled as the breathed her last. "Noooooooooooo-  
  
-ooooooo!" Koryu sat up in his bed sweating from the nightmare. Every night he has nightmares that chill him to the bone but  
  
can never remember. 'I don't know if I want to remember these dreams. They leave me trembling with grief and rage.' He  
  
reached up to trace the scar over his heart he got a year ago. 'I bet my dreams are connected to this. Ever since I got this I  
  
have had nightmares. I'd tell father but what could he do? It would only worry him or just make him ashamed that dreams  
  
make me afraid.' Koryu laid back down hoping that he could fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He raced to the human village. The souls of his children crying for revenge. They possessed his sword giving him  
  
power beyond imagination. He decided that before he killed the man who lured him away from his family he would take away  
  
everything he held dear so that he too would feel this horrible pain. The man's hut lay on the edge. He could feel his blood  
  
pumping with adrenaline as he smelled the man's wife inside. Yes, I will take his heart away first... The woman was with  
  
child and very far along. She sang a lullaby as she cooked supper. The young woman giggled and rubbed her stomach as  
  
the child within her moved. Her eyes filled with surprise and horror as she was spun around roughly and was stabbed in the  
  
stomach. The baby within her ceased moving as her blood flowed down the blade. Before he could react she grabbed his  
  
hand that still grasped the hilt and whispered something he didn't catch. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she collapsed  
  
to the floor. 'Now he will feel what I feel. But still my children's souls do not rest. They cry for more blood!'  
  
Tired so tired...he carefully opened his eyes and had to fight the bile that threatened to rise. Bodies...everywhere. He  
  
was on a battlefield as large as he could see. The sea of the dead coloring the scorched earth with crimson blood. Inu youkai  
  
where fighting legions of humans. They were all from different clans united to fight one cause...extinction. There were no healers  
  
to help the fallen. Whether dying or dead if they were in the path of fighting the were stepped upon. How did it get this far?  
  
What have I done...  
  
Koryu awoke with a start. Swallowing his pride he ran down the hall where his parents slept. He knocked on the  
  
door. His father got up first and opened the door. Seeing his son pale and sweating from fear he let him inside. "Can I sleep  
  
with you tonight? The bad dreams go away when I'm with you." "Alright, but don't wake your mother." Koryu carefully slid into the  
  
bed. He already knew not to bother her since she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Rin was pregnant again and it made her  
  
nights restless.  
  
Later that week Koryu and Ryuki were sent to Inuyasha and Kagome's to spend a month. The dreams never ceased. He never  
  
let it show how much it bothered him though. He always wore a smile and laughed as though he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Unfortunately since Kagome was in possession of the shikon jewel demons would regularly attack. Most were foolish low level  
  
demons, but a few were strong and very evil. A bear youkai and many of his underlings attacked during Koryu's visit. Inuyasha and his  
  
oldest son were doing most of the attacking while Kagome shot her arrows on the side. Shippo distracted them with his fox fire.  
  
Things seemed to go well for a while but Inuyasha was loosing stamina and wasn't recovering from an attack fast enough. Koryu and  
  
Ryuki watched from behind Kyo. More youkai came out from the woods just as Sango, Miroku, and their son joined the fight. The bear youkai  
  
were surrounding them. Inuyasha tried to kill them with the wind scar but they were surrounded by a strong barrier.  
  
thud thud the blood  
  
thud thud their all dead...no it can't be  
  
thud thud i have to do something  
  
Koryu ran into the middle, images flooding his mind. Ryuki chased after him trying to stop him. The bears grinned evily at him. They never  
  
knew what hit them. A stranger aura emitted from Koryu's body. It kept getting bigger and bigger. It exploded around him and took the form of a  
  
pack of dogs. The spirits pushed the bears back tearing them piece by piece. Koryu lay on the ground and Ryuki held him. His breathing got more  
  
shallow by the second and his color was fading fast. Just as the spirits killed the last bear Koryu stopped breathing.  
  
"Nooooooo! Koryu wake up! You can't die now, I won't let you." Ryuki wailed. Everyone gathered around the two children to see if they could  
  
help. The wind blew and caused everyone to shiver as they heard eerie music float on the breeze. Inuyasha recognized it as the flute him and Kagome  
  
heard when helping the ghost child many years ago. It was the demon that led children to heaven after they passed on. As they turned to look they  
  
saw Koryu's ghost running towards them with his hands outstretched.  
  
Just as he neared the demon opened his eyes wided and flung chains around his ghostly form stopping him. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga,  
  
"You aint taken my nephew today!" The demon lifted Koryu up by one leg and held him upside down and chuckled. "You always ruin my fun. I only  
  
wanted to say hi to my old friend. I have always had the priveledge to escort him to the underworld. Didn't expect to find his soul in child form though."  
  
He set Koryu down who relaxed once freed. The demon looked seriously into his eyes, "But unfortunately escaping death has its price. Now return to  
  
your body and I will see you again another time."  
  
Koryu stirred in Ryuki's arms and opened his eyes pondering what price the demon had referred to. He found out soon enough that night when  
  
his dreams woke him once more. This time nothing could erase what horrors he had seen. Night after night the memories flooded his dreams. They  
  
were getting so bad as to where he forgot who he was. He feared for his family for it included humans that he had once hated and killed. He told his  
  
uncle one night to watch him and to protect everyone if he were to drastically change.  
  
Near the end of his stay the change happened. He became lost in the memories and he changed once again into the ancient taiyoukai.  
  
Inuyasha followed him to see what would happen. Koryu went outside and sat in front of the godtree that he had been sealed to for 50 years. Inuyasha  
  
watched in shock as the child summoned a tree sprite.  
  
"You summoned me little one? What is it that you seek?"she inquired. "You are older and wiser than ones I have summoned before. They helped  
  
me keep my past memories and personality asleep while I lived this new life. Since I escaped death I can no longer remember this life only the previous  
  
one. Can you help me?"he looked pleadingly at her. "As much as I'd like to it is impossible. It is a price that must be paid for escaping death. But I can  
  
buffer the effects. The memories will trickle in rather than flood and overcome you. Perhaps one day you can merge and still be who you are in this life or  
  
perhaps he will grow strong enough to be his own personality and stay separated. You could learn to take turns in the body if that were to happen but he  
  
must grow stronger. But either way it will not destroy him." "Is there anything I can do to repay you for this?" She smiled coyly. "Your uncle, call him  
  
over here. Perhaps he can do something for me." Inuyasha snapped out of his trance. Curious he went over to them. The beautiful tree sprite turned and  
  
winked at him. "Don't look so nervous," she giggled, "I just want a hug. I once embraced you for fifty years. Trees do get lonely so I just want a small little  
  
hug." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief but was still wary. The sprite pranced over to him and hugged him. She smiled and sighed in bliss. "When you  
  
were first pinned to me I was angry about being struck with and arrow, but after a few years you kinda grew on me so I have watched you ever since."  
  
After a few moments she let him go and granted Koryu his favor. "Thank you."  
  
With renewed hope and peaceful nights Koryu and Ryuki returned home. He now understood why he had the dreams for the part of him that was  
  
the ancient taiyoukai was awake. He told him what happened all those years ago and helped him cope. He didn't know if he was crazy talking to himself  
  
but he didn't care as long as it helped him through the memories.  
  
End of Chapter 7...Hope you liked it and it wasn't too boring. Sorry it took so long to update but you guys have to help me stay motivated. Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think.  
  
Fireash 


	8. An Ancient Sword

Fireash: Wow it has been way too long since I have updated. Please forgive me! I don't have any excuses though. I just got burnt out and couldn't think of anything good to write. I definitely expect a few flames for that. But when I saw how many have me as favorites and the few with me still on author alert even though it has been over a year since I updated I decided to get off my lazy butt and update it until it is completed. Thanks everyone who have stuck with me all this time.

Chapter 8: An old sword

Sesshomaru decided it was time that the children received their first weapons. The practice

swords were ok for learning but they needed to see what holding a real sword in their hands felt

like. 'Totosai hasn't had much excitement in a while. Perhaps it is time for another visit.

Hehehehe.' The last time he saw Totosai he was trying to threaten him into making him a sword

as strong as the Tetsaiga. He couldn't wait to see the look on the old demon's face...

"Father are we really going to get real swords! This is going to be so great. Is he going to make

us one or are we going to get one that he has already made?" Ryuki asked. "We will see when we

get there," Sesshomaru replied. Ryuki was nearly bouncing out of her skin with excitement. 

Koryu was a little more subdued. He and his sister were now 15 and many things happened over

the few years. The memories still trickled in but they never overpowered him. It was like

watching a movie that his aunt brought from her time on one of those dvd thingies. You see

everything in vivid detail but it was like it happened to someone else. So although he remained

himself one can't help but be a little somber. 

Both children advanced in their fighting skills and even Ryuki started taking her studies seriously

with a little tutoring from Koryu. Their little brother, Reiji, was four now and Koryu adored him. 

Sesshomaru would often find him putting flower crowns on him. 'Still hasn't grown out of the

flower stage,' Sesshomaru sighed. He was pulled from his thoughts as they neared Totosai's

dwelling. The old demon was already outside waiting for him.

"So you'll be wanting swords then?" Totosai raised an eyebrow. "For the children. They won't

be needing their practice swords anymore," he replied. "Well come inside. If none of the swords

choose them then I will make one for them. Be careful though children. These swords can be

very dangerous."

Ryuki looked around at all the weapons on display. Some were beautiful and others struck horror

just looking upon them. But none drew her to them. 'Well that's ok. I'd rather have a pretty

new one anyway instead of a rusty used one.' "Master Totosai, I don't feel anything from them." 

"Well little Ryuki, it seems I will have to make you one from your father's fang. It will take some

time. What about you Koryu?..." He looked over to the young inuyoukai and froze. The boy's

eye's were glazed over and he was reaching toward an ancient sword. "STOP! Don't touch it!"

he screamed. Koryu snapped out of his daze to look at the old man. "What?" "That sword is

dangerous. Everyone who has tried to wield it has went insane. Driven mad until they took their

own life," the sword maker explained. "But they were calling to me. They said they know me,"

Koryu looked confused. "They? The voices were probably those souls driven insane and wish for

you to follow them. Don't listen child. I will make you a sword to call your own."

Koryu wanted to listen to the man for his advice did seem wise, but the other him that was inside

him took over and grabbed the sword and ran out of the dwelling. Everyone chased after him

trying to stop him. Outside the wind picked up violently and the sword's power expanded

outward. Four glowing forms rose out of the ancient sword. No one could move or say anything

as the forms took shape as four inuyoukai children. Two boys and two girls dressed in clothes

not of this era. The youngest boy stepped forward addressing Koryu, "Father we have found you

at last, wield us again to slay the descendants of our murderers. I cry out for the blood of

humans!" Koryu now back to himself stared at the ghost child in wonder. The children were the

faces that haunted his dreams. He knew why the sword called out to him. He was their father in

his first life, but sadly he could not do as the child asked of him. "I'm sorry. I may have been

your father in another life, but no longer. I am Koryu now. Your deaths have been avenged

already and you should go to heaven now. I am sure your father wouldn't want you to continue

living in a sword used for drawing blood." The boy was not pleased. "You are right. How can

you be our father. Our father would avenge us until no human was left. You are weak and a

coward and should die like one," and with that the wind closed around Koryu and became like

shards of glass cutting his skin. Each second the wind intensified. 

Sesshomaru tried to intervene but the youngest ghost girl raised her arms and created a barrier

between them and Koryu. The oldest male looked around and seemed to become alert. He

looked at Koryu with sadness then to his enraged brother. SMACK! The wind stopped abruptly

as it had began. "What did you hit me for brother?" "Can't you see? Father has been reborn. 

We cried for blood and he avenged us. He killed so many innocence for us till it drove him

insane. Won't you ever be satisfied? He wishes our souls to be at peace. Don't hurt him

anymore." The oldest female went up to Koryu and placed her hands upon him. The stinging

pain disappeared and the cuts healed with no scars. "You are the sword...all of you," Totosai

exclaimed with wonder. 

"Yes, we each have our purpose. My youngest sister places a barrier to protect my father from

long range attacks. The older one heals wounds my father receives. My little brother uses his

power for long range attacks. And I am the blade itself. Never breaking or going dull. I receive

the blunt of all close range attacks. After father died, we slept within the sword. Only waking

when one was foolish enough to think we would let anyone else wield us. We bombard them with

visions of our deaths and of the wars we fought. Most go insane but a few that withstood the

mental battle my brother would kill with his power. We will only allow father to wield us but if he

wishes our souls to go to heaven than we shall." The children gathered together and held hands. 

"Daddy, I promised I would never leave you. I pray we will meet again," the youngest told him. 

The children's form turned into many small glowing lights, spreading out and upward towards the

heavens.

Koryu held the sword close and trembled with unshed tears. At least he knew their souls were

finally at peace. But to see them again and to watch them leave once more was almost too much

to bare. The sword still hummed with power for even though the children no longer gave it

power traces were left that were engraved over time that cannot be removed. Even before the

children's souls were attached the sword was forged from the first taiyoukai's fang and so held

untold powers. It would no longer be a sword for vengeance but a sword to protect.

Sesshomaru led his son back into the dwelling where he gave Totosai a fang to create Ryuki's

new sword. It seemed that the ancient sword would be sufficient for Koryu.

End of Chapter 8 Again sorry for the extremely long wait. I will try my best to create a good ending to this story. I forgot how I was originally going to end it but I will stick to it this time. I promise I will update quickly. At least 2 a week till it is done. 


	9. War close to home

Fireash: As promised the 2nd update of the week! I will try my best to make it worth your while to read. Ugh...I just realized I made a little mistake with the time that passed in the first story. We will just say the completed jewel made everyone age slower. 35 years passed in the first story which would make Kagome and Sango very old parents oops.

Chapter 9: War close to home

More time had passed as it always does. Three years to be exact. Koryu's memory of his life as

the first taiyoukai had completely returned while still remaining who he is in this time. Both

children had nearly completed their growth into adulthood and would look the same for many

years to come until their next growth period. Reiji was doing well in his lessons and would make

a fine warrior when he grew up. Unfortunately not everything was going so well. The southern

dragon youkai were getting restless. On the last border patrol, scouts saw massive troops

organizing and training. War was at hand.

Due to the fierceness and difficult fights the dragon warriors would present Sesshomaru needed

every inu youkai of age to fight in the battle. This included his brother and his children.

Inuyasha's children would not join the fight. They were only a quarter demon and the dragons

were hard enough to fight being a full demon. Females with young would stay at home, this

included Rin for Reiji was too young to fight. He held a conference with the generals. They

were all once loyal to his father and so loyal to him, but he had yet to appoint one of his choosing.

They all brought a list of all eligible warriors from their area. Koryu and Ryuki were placed in

separate companies in order to even out the ranks. They couldn't stay together all the time. 

The next night Sesshomaru's army headed south. The general in charge of Koryu's company was

Takara. He was an older youkai and yearned for the battle to come. He wanted to fight in a

glorious battle in which Sesshomaru would recognize him as his own general not just his father's. 

His lust for power and blood drove him deep into enemy territory. Koryu obeyed his

commander's orders but was reluctant. He knew that they were heading for trouble going behind

enemy lines. He talked to the general in private one night to discuss his worries. "General, is it

wise to go so far into the dragons territory? We could be overwhelmed by their army without

anyone to back us up." The general narrowed his eyes. He had thought having one of the heirs in

his command would raise his status but he never figured the boy to be a coward. "What is this? 

Are you underestimating your father's army? We are powerful and cannot be defeated. I will not

tolerate such cowardly talk!" the general stormed from the tent. "But what if you are leading us

into a trap?" Koryu whispered to himself.

Koryu no longer tried to reason with General Takara. He decided to get to know his fellow

comrades better. They all were wary of getting to know him. He was much too friendly for their

taste. The soldiers wondered what Sesshomaru could have been thinking by letting him fight. He

wasn't very strong, in fact he was the weakest in the company. But his friendly nature is hard to

ignore and so they all warmed up to him and talked with him along the journey south. He found

out what their strong points were, their weak points, their aspirations, and about their families

waiting for them back at home. Then one day the very thing Koryu feared came true. The

general led them straight into an enemy camp. 

War cries filled the night air. All assumed their youkai form and rushed forward to meet their foe.

The inu youkai were outnumbered at least five to one. The ground was colored red as the sky

rained blood. The first to fall was their very own general who boasted of upcoming glory. 

Although youkai don't need a lot of sleep, battling for days on end makes the body weak and the

soul weary. The inu demons were killing many dragon demons but that wouldn't decide who

won. It would be who had the most endurance. On the third day all hope for retreat was lost. 

The dragon youkai had them completely surrounded. After their general was lost they had to find

a replacement. Someone had to lead these soldiers. That night there was a reprieve from the

battle and so they sat for a small council. All ideas were welcomed. To the surprise of everyone

it was Koryu who had the best one. It had very little chance of success but it was the only one

that just might work.

With renewed vigor they set out again. This time only half transformed while the other half

retained their humanoid form. Koryu set out to look for information that would help them survive

the battle and the war. All of the enemy were in their dragon form and so didn't expect anyone

prowling around their campsite looking through maps and letters. While he was searching he

found a table with figurines set upon it. It had all the positions of the enemy troops and the

known location of his father's troops. What he saw chilled him to the bone. To the south of his

father was an army so massive it could wipe out all of his father's troops and destroy their people.

He knew his company was somewhere behind enemy lines but didn't know how far back. But he

would do whatever it took to warn his father about the invasion. "Hey! What do you think you

are doing! Someone stop him, he saw too much. KILL HIM!" a large dragon youkai spotted

him. As he turned to return to the others three dragons leapt for the kill.

Meanwhile...

"Lord Sesshomaru? I am sorry but still no word from General Takara's troops. Their last

correspondence three days ago had them heading southeast. If our calculations are right that

places them about here," he slid a figurine to a southern mark behind several enemy figurines,

"That would place them right in the middle of their army. It would be a slaughter my lord. It

would be a miracle if anyone got out alive. I don't know what the general was thinking leading

those soldiers there, especially with your son among his ranks. But we will cut them down sir. 

And if anyone is living we will get them and bring them home," the inu youkai bowed low. 

Sesshomaru was losing his control. He wanted to kill that general, the dragons, hell even the

poor youkai that delivered him the message. He looked again at the lone figurine surrounded by

enemies on the table. At first grief overwhelmed him, but a moment later rage as he transformed

into his youkai form and headed southeast to where his son was. The whole camp was in a panic

to gather their tents and weapons to follow their lord into battle. The war was no longer about a 

land dispute, or even an invasion, they just made it personal.

Chapter 9 end Well one more chapter done. Hope to get started on the next one by this weekend. Unfortunately my teachers keep giving me a lot of homework. Bah they are no fun. But I will still update 2 times a week even if it is short chapters. Thanks for reading. 


	10. The general

Fireash: Sorry I meant to write more this week but it has been very stressful lately. I almost got fired from work, the school is making schedule changes, and I have a headache. Sigh...

Chapter 10 The General

The inuyoukais who heard the commotion turned to help their young leader in hopes that they

would make it on time. What they saw made their blood run cold. Pieces of dragon youkai

where being thrown everywhere and blood sprayed on anything and everything nearby. Howls of

pain pierced the night air. The inu demons could only see a blur when they tried to see what was

tearing the youkai apart. Their leader was nowhere to be seen. The other dragons joined the

fight in order to save their fallen comrades, but when they got closer the immense energy

emanating from the center stopped them in their tracks. They decided that the tables had turned,

although they didn't know how or why, and it was time to get the hell out of there. 

As soon as the original three dragons where ripped beyond recognition did the blur slow down

and was able to be seen. It was twenty or so small inu youkais. All of their eyes were glowing

red and blood dripped from their mouths. The made a small formation and the lead inu started

heading northward. The others followed, some went ahead to scout while others fell behind to

watch the rear. The soldiers didn't even know such a thing was possible. To turn oneself not into

one large demon but many smaller demons each with independent thought. Although they were

tired noone said a word as they followed the inu into the woods.

-  
Sesshomaru had already made a path southward into enemy territory. He can't remember how

many enemies he has slain. He doesn't know if he is hurt or tired. He only has one thing on his

mind, his son. A few of his generals had caught up to him in order to help him push through the

front lines. Slowly the enemy fell one by one.

So tired...Sesshomaru could barely stand. There just was no end to them. His whole body shook

with fatigue and still no trace of his son or his company. The enemy was closing around him with

smirks on their faces. So the mighty Sesshomaru has finally fallen. But as they moved in for the

kill more youkai burst in from behind. They were now the ones surrounded. Attacked from the

front and behind, from above and below. How could this be? Where were their reinforcements? 

They were so close...

Finally the last of the dragon youkai died. Sesshomaru finally became aware of his surroundings

and noticed the smell of his son. A strong inuyoukai, from the looks of it a captain, was carrying

his unconscious son to him. Koryu had a gash in his side and was bleeding badly, but it wasn't

fatal. As long as they got him to a doctor soon he would be just fine. He thanked the youkai and

began heading towards the camp that was a little behind them. He would ask questions later but

for now he wanted to bring his son home and have some rest.

Sesshomaru stayed in the medical tent until he was sure his son would stabilize. When he walked

outside he was shocked. Koryu's entire company (what was left after the trap) was sitting outside

staring worriedly at the tent. They were still cut up and bleeding from the battle, refusing

treatment until they knew Koryu would be alright. "He'll be fine. Go get treated by the doctors. 

He wouldn't want you to get worse out here. Whoever is in charge report to me after you are

treated," he instructed them. All of them looked at each other with confused expressions, nodded

to the one that carried Koryu to Sesshomaru, and departed. 

The demon lord was resting in his tent when the captain arrived. "Please be seated. You have

done well to have survived this war soldier. Pray tell me how you managed to push through the

enemy lines with so few men." "Well my lord, I am not exactly the one in charge. You see it was

your son that lead us. He was the one that learned all of our strengths and weaknesses. He is the

one that tried to warn the general not to head into a trap. He is the one who used our strengths to

lead us out. Koryu was the only one with a plan that would get us home. He found the enemy

plans and mobilized us northward to get to you in time to warn you of the enemy invasion. They

did give you the maps Koryu found didn't they my lord?" Sesshomaru was shocked, "Yes, I have

looked at them. But your positions were off. According to our calculations you pushed straight

through the invasion you were trying to warn us about. In doing so your company won us the

war! And you are saying that Koryu was the one to lead?" Sesshomaru tried to absorb all the

information he was given. "He is a great leader my lord. He may be young but he has proved

himself among us. None of us would be here if not for him. He saved my life and I would gladly

die for him in order to repay him. That's not all. He has an ability never heard of among our

kind. I have seen him transform into a single inu form. But he is also able to transform himself

into many inus with independent thought." Sesshomaru thought this over. "Very well, when he

awakens I will talk with him about these things as well. Thank you for your truthfulness. You

may rest now. The war is over."

Sesshomaru slipped quietly into his son's tent. "Father?..." Koryu said weakly. "Shhhh..."

Sesshomaru sat beside his bed. "I have heard many things about you my son. It seems your men

would gladly follow you anywhere even in death. It is a great thing to earn the trust and loyalty

of your soldiers. I went to save you, but you came to me. Your strength surpasses all of my

expectations." "What are you saying father? I didn't want to let you down. So I had to be

strong. When I learned about the invasion, all I could think about was getting to you. I would do

anything for you father. I would kill myself if you asked it of me." Sesshomaru was shocked at

these words, "Never talk like that again. I would never ask you to do that. I have finally chosen

one strong enough, loyal enough, and wise enough to be one of my generals. The first and so the

highest ranking above all other generals. One who will stay by my side until I retire or die." 

Koryu looked confused not quite understanding. "Really father? I am happy that you have found

someone you trust so. But I didn't think you wanted any generals of your own." "Well I just

had to open my eyes to what was right in front of me. So what do you say? Will you be my

general, the most trusted of all of my soldiers?" he smiled. Koryu didn't know what to say. This

was a great honor. His whole body, although tired and broken, filled with happiness. "Yes

father, it would be an honor to serve you." And so after a few days when everyone was mostly

healed they headed home. A celebration was held for winning the war, and in honor of the ones

most responsible for the win. During the celebration a ceremony was held in which Koryu was

made the first general. Everyone cheered and was excited. If there were any complaints you had

to take it up with his company. They were very protective of their new general that had led them

through so much. They may think of him as a little brother or son, but they love and respect him

as well.

End of Chapter 10 :D Well hope you like it. A little bit more till it is done. 


	11. Conclusion

Well it has been a very long time since I updated. It seems I apologize at the beginning of every chapter. I had wanted this to be finished long ago but I kept getting sidetracked with school or just no motivation. But this my friends is the end. Thanks for all of you who reviewed and kept my spirits up. Sorry I made you wait so long. 

Chapter 11 Conclusion

Koryu walked into the audience room where his father was sitting. He was looking out the windows with the light streaming in. "It seems I

managed to get here after my brothers and sisters after all," he smiled. "You really should visit them time to time when they aren't making

trouble you know," Sesshomaru laughed. "I've heard that you ran into your cousin recently at the hospital." "Yes, that was rather a shock. It

brought back many fond memories," Koryu seemed to be lost in thought. "He was a good friend...shame that his lifespan was only a 1/4th of

a demons. His life was like a candle burning so brightly then extinguished." "I am sure the cycle will continue. Noone is gone forever you of

all people should know this," Sesshomaru reminded him. "Yes I remember. I don't have the ability to forget. But it wouldn't honor him if I

were to forget him, though it still feels weird when I sense them coming into this time."

"So how is your new pup doing?" the his father asked. "Ah, he's a handful, but that doesn't surprise me. His older brother and sister have

been waiting for his arrival. Already they ask me when the youngest girl will be born!" Koryu chuckled. "They are downstairs visiting with

Mom." "I remember his soul. It reminded me of Inuyasha the way he used his anger to fight. Hopefully in this life he can learn to fight with his

mind instead of emotions," Sesshomaru mused. "Well Uncle never did learn but that didn't stop him from becoming a great warrior. It would

keep you on you toes," Koryu teased him.

Time passed as it always does. The inu family saw the rebirth of old friends and family. Sesshomaru continued his reign until he finally

decided to retire and rest, Koryu always by his side. Ryuki inherited the throne and asked her brother to be her advisor. She didn't ask him

to be her general because she knew she could never obtain the same loyalty as her father did. Her mate eventually earned that right. Battles

came and went, and the time still flowed. Until all faded away and the future generations read about the great demon lord and his conquest,

the general that was by his side, his hanyou brother alongside the miko he loved, and the world he captured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the end. Sorry it is short, and it may be to some unsatisfactory. But there wasn't much left to write since the last chapter. I hope this gives those who have been waiting closure. Thank you for all of your support and kind reviews.


End file.
